


It's Not Over

by Kazriku



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Darkness Falls AU, Demonic Possession, Feels, Gen, Original Mystery Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazriku/pseuds/Kazriku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr oneshot angst fanfiction challenge. Based on my Darkness Falls AU. The ending scene of <a href="www.youtube.com/watch?v=IYvUpX7PO44">Wolf in Sheep's Clothing video</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Over

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: "Stop the bleeding!"
> 
> Be warned of blood and character death! This is the ending part of my Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing video. Longer one shot! Get your tissues ready! Some revelation for my Darkness Falls AU.

Dipper held Mabel close against him as he fearfully stared at Stanley who was possessed by Bill. He felt his sister grip his shirt tightly, her hands shaking and he could hear her sniffling and whimpering.

“BILL! Get out of my brother!” said Stanford as he approached the possessed man.

Bill chuckled as he waved the knife in his hand around, “ _Oooh, deja vu! We’ve been here before Poindexter! You know I don’t take orders from insignificant creatures like you humans!_ ”

Stanford stared at the knife warily, “W-what do you want?! The journals and the portal are destroyed! There’s nothing I-”

“ _Oh that’s where’you’re wrong! You know nothing about what **I**  want! You see… I already have what I want! I’ve had it since  **thirty** years ago!”_ said Bill as he grinned widely.

Stanford froze as realization hit him. He felt dread seeping into him, his voice shook as he spoke, “No… You’re not-”

“ _Oh yes! This!”_ said Bill as he made a gesture to Stanley’s body, “ _This is what I wanted. A **willing** host! Sure this body is old now but I can fix that! Just need to get a few things done first!” _Bill grinned as he looked over Stanford’s shoulder at Dipper who glared at him.

“Bill! Let go of Stan!” said Dipper.

Bill sighed dramatically, “ _Demands, demands. That’s what all you Pines ever do. Blah! Blah! Blah! No can do. We made a deal and he’s mine! Now, let’s have some fun!”_

Stanford dodged the knife swung at him and he grabbed the wrist, trying to twist the knife free. Bill cackled as he swung a fist at him, catching him on his temple. Stanford quickly recovered himself and dodged the swipes Bill aimed at him.

“No! Stop! Please stop this!” cried Mabel.

Bill knocked Stanford off his feet and turned to the kids, “ _Oh sweetheart, don’t be a spoiled sport! This is fun!”_

Stanford tackled him and they both grappled for the knife. Bill laughing like a maniac at each hit Stanford landed on him, “ _Ow! Hahaha, you do know, ugh! you’re hurting your brother right?!”_

Stanford froze and Bill right hooked him, sending him sprawling on his back. He cackled as he gripped the knife tight and raised it above his head, “ _Let’s start with you Poindexter!”_

“NOOO!!” screamed the younger twins.

The knife suddenly froze from it’s descent. Bill growled, “ _WHAT?! Ughh, not again!”_

His glowing yellow eyes flickered,  _“ **You promised not to harm my family!”**  
_

Bill snorted, “ _True but **I’m** not the one hurting them.  **You** are! Ahahahhaha!”_

Stanley staggered to his feet and took a few shaky steps away from his brother. Stanford sat up and stared at him. A sense of deja vu hit him.  This reminds him of the incident thirty years ago and he was suddenly afraid of his brother’s fate, “Lee?”

Stanley was obviously struggling. His eyes kept flickering. He gave a shaky smile, “ **Bill is bound to me. I… I tricked him. He can’t posses anyone else but me. So… So I’m… I’m going to put a stop to this..”**

Stanford noticed his brother’s eyes glancing at the knife in his hand. He got up to his feet, “NO! LEE DON’T!”

Stanley laughed bitterly, “ _ **I’m taking him with me**.”_

Dipper pulled Mabel close and pressed her face against his shoulder so she wouldn’t see, “STAN NO!”

The knife sank into his midsection but froze, Bill roared,  _“HOW DARE YOU?!_ ”

Stanford paused, he was just mere steps away, “Stanley?!”

Stanley’s eyes flickered and he looked up at his brother apologetically, tears streaming down his cheeks, “ **Ford** **… I… I’m sorry.”**

“NO!” cried Stanford as he watched the knife being pushed deeper and blood gushed out from the wound. He fell on his knees and he put his hands on Stanley’s shoulders as he fell forward. He lowered him to the floor, the blood pooling under them quickly. He cupped his brother’s cheeks, “Lee! Stanley! Look at me bro! No, no, c’mon! Open your eyes!”

He distantly heard Soos and Pacifica’s voices in the background. He kept his focus on his brother who was bleeding out. His hand shook as it hovered over the handle of the knife, uncertain with if he should pull it out or leave it, ‘Shit! C’mon Lee! Don’t do this to me!’

Stanford stared at his brother’s slack face, his eyes blurring with tears and his chest constricting in pain. He pressed his forehead against his brother’s, "STANLEY!"

Soos appeared beside him, “Oh… oh my God! W-what happened?! S-should I call an ambulance?!”

Dipper stood beside the big man, his eyes wide and red as thick tears continued to stream down his cheeks. He turned to Stanford looking both angry and scared, “W-why aren’t you doing anything?! Do something! STOP THE  **BLEEDING**!”

Stanford let out a choked sob and shook his head. He watched as Dipper’s face paled and he fell on his knees. The tears kept coming, “No… It’s a trick! Stan’s always pulling pranks! He’s not- He can’t be- GRUNKLE STAN! Open your eyes! Please! P-please… tell me it’s not… you’re not…”

Soos knelt next to the boy and pulled him into a hug. Dipper began wailing in anguished sorrow asking why this happened. Soos closed his eyes and tears streamed down his own cheeks. There was nothing he could say right now that would calm the boy. He himself was in shock and pain at their loss but he had to be strong for the boy in his arms.

Stanford pulled his brother’s lifeless body into a hug. Wanting and hoping his brother is still alive but the body he held is lifeless. After a few moments he lowered the body to the floor. He felt numb and his mind blank. He looked at the blood in his hands. And the emotions came crashing again. He lost his brother once again but this time they cannot be reunited…

* * *

A blurry shadow lingered in the corner. No human eye could see it. The being chuckled , “ _This does not end our deal . You **know** that don’t you?”_

Stanley spirit who was hovering over his brother turned to the one eyed being. He looked like when he was thirty years ago. He frowned, “I know. That’s why I’m keeping an eye on you Bill.”

Bill laughed and rubbed his little hands together.

 “ _Great job Stan! Faking my “Death” was brilliant! Once a liar, always a liar eh? Tricks and lies are your speciality after all. Kinda my thing as well! Good acting! They’ll think I’m gone but oh boy they’ll surely be surprised when they see me! I mean, **everyone** knows you can’t kill a being of pure energy!”_

Stanley approached him with a glower, “You stay away from my family!”

 _“Oh, no promise on that Stano!”_ said Bill as he snapped his fingers. Stanley was startled when a manacle with chains appeared on his left wrist, "What the-?"

Bill hovered close in his personal space, " _As a little insurance for me… and part of our deal! Remember? You said it: I am to only be bound to you and no one else_!"

Stanley growled and rattled the metal binding, "This is  **not** necessary."

Bill tipped his hat, " _I_ _know but you’re my **pet** now. I believe you humans chain your pets?"_

"No we  **don’t**."

" _Liar. I see humans chain up their dogs!"_

"I’m not a dog."

" _Ah we’re getting along! I’m sure we’ll be best buds!"_

Stanley watched Bill disappear. He grumbled under his non-existent breath and looked over his shoulder, _"Don't worry bro... I'll be okay."_


End file.
